1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel injection controller and an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been proposed to reduce smoke by setting a significantly long ignition retardation period in an operational region, in which combustion temperature is reduced to reduce NOx (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-4287 (JP-A-7-4287), for example). In addition, in some cases, injection timing is offset so that a fuel spray injected by a main injection does not overlap the fire or the combustion gas of a pilot injection that remains in the combustion chamber. This avoids overlapping the fuel spray injected by the main injection with the fire or the combustion gas of the pilot injection and avoids the fuel spray from being burned under insufficient oxygen conditions. Thus, it is possible to prevent the amount of discharge of smoke from increasing (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-82139 (JP-A-11-82139)).